Icon Kit
]] The Icon Kit is a feature whereby players can change their appearance in ''Geometry Dash''. Although there is no physical difference to gameplay, the player can select from a variety of visually appealing options, including icons for the cube, ship, ball, UFO, wave, robot, spider, death effects, and assorted trails, all with their own unique looks. Colors can also be applied to make unique creations consisting of a primary and secondary color. However, the two chosen colors remain consistent between all forms, stopping you from having multiple color schemes. However, some icons have a blending color that is set as a default and blends your primary and secondary color. By completing achievements, more colors and icons can be obtained. As of Update 2.1, there is a total of 108 cube icons, 42 colors, 35 ship icons, 29 ball icons, 28 UFO icons, 23 wave icons, 17 robot icons, 10 spider icons, 7 trails and 13 death effects. Icon galleries The captioned phrases are the achievement name for each icon. Unless marked as such, these icons are not available in Meltdown, Lite and World. Do note that some icons may have different requirements for getting them in Lite. Cubes= Cube01.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default 1 Cube02.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default 2 Cube03.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default 3 Cube04.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default 4 Cube05.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Stereo Madness in Normal mode (Stereo Madness!) Cube06.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Back On Track in Normal mode (Back On Track!) Cube07.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Polargeist in Normal mode (Polargeist!) Cube08.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Dry Out in Normal mode (Dry Out!) Cube09.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Base After Base in Normal mode (Base After Base!) Cube10.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Can't Let Go in Normal mode (Cant Let Go!) Cube11.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Jumper in Normal mode (Jumper!) Cube12.png|'(Available in World)' Complete 10 user-made levels (Master) Cube13.png|'(Available in World and Lite)' Rate Geometry Dash (Supporter) Cube14.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Time Machine in Normal mode (Time Machine!) Cube15.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Cycles in Practice mode (Loops) Cube16.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Cycles in Normal mode (Cycles!) Cube17.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete xStep in Practice mode (yStep) Cube18.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete xStep in Normal mode (xStep!) Cube19.png|Complete 1 demon difficulty level in Normal mode (Reflex Champion) Cube20.png|Complete 2 demon difficuty levels in Normal mode (Demon Chaser) Cube21.png|Complete 3 demon difficulty levels in Normal mode (The One) Cube22.png|Complete 4 demon difficulty levels in Normal mode (Demon Master) Cube23.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 stars (Oh, Shiny!) Cube24.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 200 stars (More Stars!) Cube25.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 300 stars (Star Maniac) Cube26.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 400 stars (Master Collector) Cube27.png|Complete Theory of Everything in Normal mode (Theory of Everything!) Cube28.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 800 stars (Starshine) Cube29.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 900 stars (All MINE!) Cube30.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 1000 stars (MORE SHINY!!!) Cube31.png|'(Available in Lite)'Collect 5 secret coins (Coins?!) Cube32.png|'(Available in Lite)'Collect 25 secret coins (We Needs It!) Cube33.png|Complete a Map Pack (Jump, Forrest, Jump) Cube34.png|Collect 40 secret coins (Where Is It?! Where Is It?!) Cube35.png|Complete Electrodynamix in Normal mode (Electrodynamix!) Cube36.png|'(Available in World)' Complete 50 user-made levels (The Gamer) Cube37.png|Complete 30 demon difficulty levels (Demolicious!) Cube38.png|Collect 60 secret coins (Found it Under a Rock!) Cube39.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Destroy 200 players on the main menu (Godlike!) Cube40.png|'(Available in World)' Complete 300 user-made levels (No Match for Me!) Cube41.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Destroy 50 players on the main menu (Dominating!) Cube42.png|Complete Hexagon Force in Normal mode (Hexagon Force!) Cube43.png|Collect 95 secret coins (Tax Collector) Cube44.png|Complete Blast Processing in normal mode (Blast Processing!) Cube45.png|Complete Theory of Everything 2 in normal mode (Theory of Everything 2!) Cube46.png|Receive 100 likes on a level you've made (Geometry Creator) Cube47.png|Complete the first three levels in normal mode in the Steam version (Steamrolling!) Cube48.png|Complete Clubstep in normal mode in the Steam version (Steamstep!) Cube49.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 10 user coins (The journey begins...) cube50.png|'(Available in World)' Destroy this icon (Nice shot!) Cube51.png|'(Available in World)' Type "spooky" in the Vault (Thief! Thief!) Cube52.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 150 user coins (So many shinies...) Cube53.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 60 user coins (I'll get that for you) Cube54.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 110 user coins (MAX COINS!) Cube55.png|'(Available in World)' Destroy this icon (Catch 'em all!) Cube56.png|Collect 110 secret coins (Where do I even put this?) Cube57.png|Rate the stars of 2000 online levels (Justice!) Cube58.png|Complete 35 map packs (Hah, you call that a pack?) Cube59.png|Complete Deadlocked with all 3 coins in Normal mode (Ultimate Deadlocked) Cube60.png| Complete Theory of Everything 2 with all 3 coins in Normal mode (Ultimate Theory of Everything 2) Cube61.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 3000 stars (They are REALLY warm !) Cube62.png|'(Available in World)' Type "lenny" in the Vault (Oh no...) Cube63.png|Get 50 likes on a created level (Geometry Mechanic) Cube64.png|'(Available in World)' Type your username into the vault (Nothing is hidden) Cube65.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete The Seven Seas in Normal mode (The Seven Seas!) Cube66.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete The Seven Seas with all 3 coins (Ultimate Seven Seas) Cube67.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Viking Arena in Normal mode (Viking Arena!) Cube68.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Viking Arena with all 3 coins (Ultimate Viking Arena) Cube69.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Airborne Robots in Normal mode (Airborne Robots!) Cube70.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Airborne Robots with all 3 coins (Ultimate Airborne Robots) Cube71.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Rate "Geometry Dash Meltdown" (Meltdown Supporter!) Cube72.png|'(Geometry Dash World Exclusive)' Complete Frontlines in Normal mode (Get to the front!) Cube73.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs Cube74.png|Complete Fingerdash in Normal mode (Fingerdash!) Cube75.png|'(Geometry Dash World Exclusive)' Complete Monster Dance Off in Normal mode (MOOOONSTER!) Cube76.png|'(Available in World)' Type "of stars" in the Vault of Secrets (I can count!) Cube77.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs Cube78.png|'(Available in World)' Type "cod3breaker" in the Vault of Secrets (Uber Hacker) Cube79.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 500 Mana Orbs Cube80.png|'(Available in World)' Type "Brainpower" in the Vault of Secrets (Ultimate Energy) Cube81.png|'(Available in World)' Type "Octocube" in the Vault of Secrets (Sneaky Sneak) Cube82.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 5500 stars (I should sell these) Cube83.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 9000 stars (I think I got all the stars) Cube84.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 5 Ice Shards (Ice Recruit) Cube85.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 2500 Mana Orbs Cube86.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs Cube87.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 250 Diamonds (Sparkle sparkle) Cube88.png|Collect 130 Secret Coins (Insatiable Greed) Cube89.png|Type "Silence" in the Chamber of Time (Gatekeepers Query) Cube90.png|Type "Hunger" in the Chamber of Time (Gatekeepers Curse) Cube91.png|Type "Darkness" in the Chamber of Time (Gatekeepers Riddle) Cube92.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 15 Lava Shards (Lava Apprentice) Cube93.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 500 user coins (Enough is enough) Cube94.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 3000 Mana Orbs Cube95.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 5 Fire Shards (Fire Recruit) Cube96.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 2000 Mana Orbs Cube97.png|'(Available in World)' Find in a Chest in the Treasure Room Cube98.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 5 of each shard (Bonus Recruit) Cube99.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 225 User Coins (Something funny about coins) Cube100.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 7500 Stars (This is the last star achievement) Cube101.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 2000 Diamonds (One for you, ten for me) Cube102.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs Cube103.png|'(Available in World)' Complete "The Challenge" Cube104.png|'(Available in World)' Open 100 Chests in The Treasure Room Cube105.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 35 Poison Shards (Poison Guardian) Cube106.png|'(Available in World (Using 2.1 Saves)' Collect the Chaos Key, the Time Key, and the Chest Key Cube107.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs Cube108.png|'(Available in World)' Type "seven" in the Vault of Secrets (Cant be fooled) |-| Ships= Ship01.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default Ship02.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Clutterfunk in Normal Mode (Clutterfunk!) Ship03.png|Complete 5 demon difficulty levels (Demonic Guardian) Ship04.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 500 stars (Epic Collector) Ship05.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 600 stars (Epic Master Collector). (Collect 15 secret coins in Lite.) Ship06.png|Complete 10 demon difficulty levels (Demonic Overmind) Ship07.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 700 stars (Star Factory) Ship08.png|Complete 15 demon difficulty levels (Master of Timing) Ship09.png|Complete Electroman Adventures in Normal mode (Electroman Adventures!) Ship10.png|Complete 5 Map Packs (Failure is Not an Option) Ship11.png|Complete 15 Map Packs (Pack it up) Ship12.png|Collect 75 Secret Coins (Finders Keepers!) Ship13.png|'(Available in World)' Complete 100 user created levels (Geometrician) Ship14.png|Collect 55 Secret Coins (There's More!?) Ship15.png|'(Available in World)' Complete 500 user made levels (Bring me Their Heads!) Ship16.png|Collect 90 Secret Coins (The Finder) Ship17.png|'(Available in World)' Complete 1000 user made levels (Tonight, we dine in GEOMETRY DASH!) Ship18.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 1500 stars (Was That All of them?) Ship19.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 3500 stars (IT BURNS!) Ship20.png|'(Available in World)' Type "mule" in the Vault (Revealing...) Ship21.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 130 user coins (I think there's one left) Ship22.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 180 user coins (Something that rhymes with coin) Ship23.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 80 user coins (We're gonna need a bigger boat) Ship24.png|Collect 115 Secret Coins (Seriously, enough!) Ship25.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 30 user coins (Mom, get the camera!) Ship26.png|'(Available in World)' Find in a Chest in the Treasure Room Ship27.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 2000 Mana Orbs Ship28.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 15 Shadow Shards (Shadow Apprentice) Ship29.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 65 Fire Shards (Fire Champion) Ship30.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 7000 Stars (All stars are my stars) Ship31.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 65 Ice Shards (Ice Champion) Ship32.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 2500 Diamonds (How many can I carry?) Ship33.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 800 user coins (Can I have some) Ship34.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 35 each shard (Bonus Guardian) Ship35.png|Complete 60 demon difficulty levels (You fear nothing) |-| Balls= Ball01.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default Ball02.png|'(Available in Lite)' Collect 10 Secret Coins (Maybe Behind That Block?) Ball03.png|Collect 35 Secret Coins (They Stole it From us!) Ball04.png|Collect 50 Secret Coins (My Precious...) Ball05.png|Complete 20 demon difficulty levels (Unstoppable!) Ball06.png|Collect 70 Secret Coins (Nothing is Secret!) Ball07.png|Complete 20 Map Packs (Package Complete) Ball08.png|Complete 25 Map Packs (You Pack, I Complete) Ball09.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 2000 stars (Knock Knock. Who's There? STARS!) Ball10.png|Complete 40 demon difficulty levels (Give Me A Challenge!) Ball11.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 140 user coins (Where did you get those?) Ball12.png|'(Available in World)' Destroy 500 players (Wickedsick!) Ball13.png|'(Available in World)' Jump 100,000 times (Can't stop jumping!!!) Ball14.png|Collect 105 Secret Coins (These are pretty heavy) Ball15.png|Complete 40 map packs (40, not bad...) Ball16.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 40 user coins (I feel rich!) Ball17.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 90 user coins (Got coins?) Ball18.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 190 user coins (Will you ever be satisfied?) Ball19.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 1500 Mana Orbs Ball20.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs Ball21.png|'(Available in World)' Find in a Chest in the Treasure Room Ball22.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 5 Poison Shards (Poison Recruit) Ball23.png|'(Available in World)' Open 50 chests in the Treasure Room Ball24.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 15 Fire Shards (Fire Apprentice) Ball25.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 2000 Mana Orbs Ball26.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 15 Ice Shards (Ice Apprentice) Ball27.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 6000 stars (Why so many?) Ball28.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 900 user coins (Congratulations, you have them all!) Ball29.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 425 user coins (Who has this many coins?) |-| UFOs= UFO01.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default UFO02.png|Complete Clubstep in Practice mode (Clubbin) UFO03.png|Collect 20 Secret Coins (We Wants it!) UFO04.png|Collect 45 Secret Coins (Thief, Thief, Thief!) UFO05.png|'(Available in World)' Jump 50,000 times (Hop Hop Hop) UFO06.png|Collect 65 Secret Coins (Not so Secret) UFO07.png|Collect 80 Secret Coins (The Golden Rule) UFO08.png|Collect 85 Secret Coins (Robin Hood) UFO09.png|Collect 100 Secret Coins (The King's Vault) UFO10.png|Complete 30 Map Packs (I R Unstoppable!) UFO11.png|'(Available in World)' Type "blockbite" in the Vault (Decrypter) UFO12.png|'(Available in World)' Type "neverending" in the Vault (Third Eye Open) UFO13.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 50 user coins (What to buy...) UFO14.png|Complete Clubstep with all 3 coins in Normal mode (Ultimate Clubstep) UFO15.png|Complete 50 demon difficulty levels (Grim Reaper) UFO16.png|Get a star rated level (Geometry Star) UFO17.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 160 user coins (Power level increasing) UFO18.png|Collect 120 Secret Coins (Leave some for the rest of us!) UFO19.png|'(Available in World)' Find in a Chest in the Treasure Room UFO20.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 15 Poison Shards (Poison Apprentice) UFO21.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 4000 Mana Orbs UFO22.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 15 of each shard (Bonus Apprentice) UFO23.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Shop for 2500 Mana Orbs UFO24.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 3000 Diamonds (House of Diamonds) UFO25.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Shop for 2000 Mana Orbs |-| Waves= Wave01.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default Wave02.png|'(Available in World)' Collect a user coin (What are those?!) Wave03.png|'(Available in World)' Do 20000 attempts (That hurts!) Wave04.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 20 user coins (I can't stop!) Wave05.png|Rate the stars of 500 online levels (Organizer) Wave06.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 70 user coins (Piece of cake) Wave07.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 120 user coins (Just kidding...) Wave08.png|'(Available in World)' Type "Ahead" into the Vault (The Unseen) Wave09.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 4000 stars (GAAAAAAAAAH!) Wave10.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 170 user coins (Ultra Mega Coin Catcher) Wave11.png|Complete 45 Map Packs (Ha! What now?) Wave12.png| (Available in World) Collect 2500 stars (Those are pretty warm...) Wave13.png|'(Available in World)' Type the numbers individually in this order: 8 16 30 32 46 84 into the Vault (Doomed us all!) |-| Robots= Robot01.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default Robot02.png|'(Available in World)' Type "robotop" in the Vault (The Unknown) Robot03.png|Complete Geometrical Dominator in Normal mode (Geometrical Dominator!) Robot04.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 200 user coins (Level up! Ultra Greedy...) Robot05.png|Complete Deadlocked in Normal mode (Deadlocked!) Robot06.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 user coins (So... greed much?) |-| Spiders= Spider01.png|'(Available in World and Lite)' Default |-| Mini= CubeS.png|Former Mini Cube BallS.png|Former Mini Ball |-| Colors= P''' denotes Primary Colour; '''S denotes Secondary Colour. Colour01.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 0 (Default 1) Colour02.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 0 (Default 2) Colour03.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 125 (Default 3) Colour04.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 255 (Default 4) Colour05.png|R: 0 G: 200 B: 255 (P: Complete Electroman Adventures in Practice Mode, S: Collect 15 [[]]) Colour06.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 255 (P: Complete Stereo Madness in Practice Mode, S: Press 'More Games') (Meltdown P: Complete The Seven Seas in Practice Mode) Colour07.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Back On Track in Practice Mode, S: Jump 1000 times) Colour08.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Polargeist in Practice Mode, S: Do 100 Attempts) (Meltdown P: Complete Airborne Robots in Practice Mode) Colour09.png|R: 185 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Clutterfunk in Practice Mode, S: Like Geometry Dash on Facebook) Colour10.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Dry Out in Practice Mode, S: Do 500 Attempts) (Meltdown P: Complete Viking Arena in Practice Mode) Colour11.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 125 (P: Complete Base After Base in Practice Mode, S: Like or Dislike an online level) Colour12.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 0 (P: Complete Can't Let Go in Practice Mode, S: Rate the stars of an online level) (Meltdown S: Follow RobTop Games on Twitter) Colour13.png|R: 255 G: 75 B: 0 (P: Complete Fingerdash in Practice Mode, S: Complete Lava Gauntlet) Colour14.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 0 (P: Complete Jumper in Practice Mode, S: Create a level) Colour15.png|R: 255 G: 185 B: 0 (P: Complete Theory of Everything in Practice Mode, S: 2000 Attempts) Colour16.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 0 (P: Complete a user made level, S: Jump 10000 times) (Meltdown S: Go to the soundtrack list) Colour17.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 255 (P: Complete Time Machine in Practice Mode, S: Jump 20000 times) Colour18.png|R: 175 G: 175 B: 175 (P: Complete Electrodynamix in Practice Mode, S: Do 10000 Attempts) Colour19.png|R: 90 G: 90 B: 90 (P: Complete Hexagon Force in Practice Mode, S: Crash at over 95% in an official level in normal mode) Colour20.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 0 (P: Collect 30 Secret Coins, S: Complete Clubstep in Normal Mode) Colour21.png|R: 125 G: 125 B: 0 (P: Add 10 friends, S: Destroy 100 Players) Colour22.png|R: 100 G: 150 B: 0 (P: Collect 350 User Coins, S: Buy in the Scratch's Shop for 1000 Orbs Colour23.png|R: 75 G: 175 B: 0 (P: Collect 5000 Stars, S: Sorry, :() Colour24.png|R: 0 G: 150 B: 0 (P: Collect 1000 diamonds, S: Type "River" in the Chamber of Time) Colour25.png|R: 0 G: 175 B: 75 (P: Complete Blast Processing in Practice Mode, S: Subscribe to 'RobTop Games' on Youtube) Colour26.png|R: 0 G: 150 B: 100 (P: Sorry, :( S: Type "thechickenisonfire" in the Vault of Secrets) Colour27.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 125 (P: Complete Theory of Everything 2 in Practice Mode, S: Scroll fast 2/3 times, return to the "Coming Soon" screen and get the coin) Colour28.png|R: 0 G: 100 B: 150 (P: Collect 6500 Stars, S: Complete Poison Gauntlet) Colour29.png|R: 0 G: 75 B: 175 (P: Like or Dislike 1000 online levels, S: Rate the stars of of 100 online levels) Colour30.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 150 (P: Buy in the Scratch's Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs S: Buy in the Shop for 1000 Orbs) Colour31.png|R: 75 G: 0 B: 175 (P: Rate the stars of of 1000 online levels, S: Like or dislike 100 online levels) Colour32.png|R: 100 G: 0 B: 150 (P: Buy in the shop for 1000 Mana Orbs S: Complete Ice Gauntlet) Colour33.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 125 (P: Complete Geometrical Dominator in Practice Mode, S: Follow 10 creators) Colour34.png|R: 150 G: 0 B: 100 (P: Buy in the shop for 1000 Mana Orbs S: Complete Shadow Gauntlet Colour35.png|R: 175 G: 0 B: 75 (P: Complete Deadlocked in Practice Mode, S: Follow a creator) Colour36.png|R: 150 G: 0 B: 0 (P: Type "gimmiethecolor" in the Vault of Secrets S: Complete the Bonus Gauntlet) Colour37.png|R: 150 G: 50 B: 0 (P: Collect 250 User Coins S: Complete Fire Gauntlet) Colour38.png|R: 175 G: 75 B: 0 (P: Like or Dislike 500 online levels, S: Add a friend) Colour39.png|R: 150 G: 100 B: 0 (P: Collect 100 Diamonds S: Follow RobTop Games on Twitter) Colour40.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 125 (P: Complete 200 user made levels, S: Destroy 1 Player) Colour41.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 125 (P: Buy in the Scratch's Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs S: Found in Treasure Room (No Achievement) Colour42.png|R: 125 G: 125 B: 255 (P: Find in a Chest in the Treasure Room S: Buy in the Scratch's Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs) |-| Trails= Trail01.png|'(Available in World, Lite, and Meltdown)' Default Trail02.png|'(Available in World)' Complete 10 Map Packs (Map Packer) Trail03.png|'(Available in World)' Like or Dislike 2000 online levels (The Happy One) Trail04.png|'(Available in World)' Type "gandalfpotter" into the Vault (Very Clever…) Trail05.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Shop for 4000 Mana Orbs Trail06.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Shop for 4000 Mana Orbs Trail07.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 4000 Mana Orbs |-| Death Effects= DeathEffect01.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default DeathEffect02.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 Fire Shards (Fire Master) DeathEffect03.png|'(Available in World)' Find in a Chest in the Treasure Room DeathEffect04.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 Poison Shards (Poison Master) DeathEffect05.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 Shadow Shards (Shadow Master) DeathEffect06.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 Lava Shards (Lava Master) DeathEffect07.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 Bonus Shards (Bonus Master) DeathEffect08.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Shop for 7000 Mana Orbs DeathEffect09.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 Ice Shards (Ice Master) DeathEffect10.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 5000 Diamonds (Diamond Master) DeathEffect11.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Shop for 7000 Mana Orbs DeathEffect12.png|'(Available in World)' Collect the Chaos Key, the Time Key, and the Chest Key DeathEffect13.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 10000 Mana Orbs Trails A trail may sometimes follow behind the icon. This occurs at different times and is dependent on the form and its interactions with map components such as pads, rings, and portals. When the player is in ship form or UFO form, the trail will always appear, no matter what. With spider mode, an unchangeable trail will appear when the player teleports. But it will not appear in wave form, it will just be the normal trail it possesses. However, if the player is in cube form, ball form, or robot form, the trail will only appear when the player interacts with rings, pads, and gravity portals. In the wave form, the trail will always be hidden. Update 1.7 introduced the first unlockable trail that additionally enabled a 'Glow' option that formed an outline of the selected secondary color around the icon. Update 2.0 changed it so that unlocking the rainbow trail would provide the ability to enable and disable the Glow option individually, no matter what trail the player is using. Update 2.1 introduced new trails that follow the player no matter what, such as a dotted-line trail. Also, some new trails from this update are bought from the shop. An unrelated trail with ghosted copies of the player is activated at different times during levels and is also a feature available in the level editor. This feature was introduced in Polargeist (The Seven Seas in Meltdown). The trail uses only the icon's color 1 details. Trivia * The icons that are awarded for easy achievements, like 'Stereo Madness!', are lacking in detail and are not very intricate. However, very challenging achievements like "Demon Master" award very detailed icons with intricate patterns. Players can use these icons to show off their accomplishments. * UFO 9 and Above have smaller tops compared to the 8 before it. * The primary color will also be used in the progress bar if turned on. * Choosing black as the primary color will automatically add a glow around the player's icon, regardless of whether or not you have the "glow" option. Several other changes occur which mostly applies the secondary color to map components in place of the black. * Despite only being able to be unlocked in the Steam version of Geometry Dash, the "SteamStep!" and the "Steamrolling" icons appear traveling across the menu in the mobile versions of the game. The icons can also be acquired in the said versions by loading a Steam-created save. * Some ships that are relatively hard to unlock in the full version are easy to unlock in the lite version of the game. For example, the ship unlocked for collecting 600 stars can now be acquired with 15 secret coins. * Before Update 1.4, there has been a shading for the secondary color and the player was only able to acquire the primary color. * The highest possible number of icons that can be unlocked for completing one level is the Steam version Clubstep, unlocking a total of 6 icons: Secret coins, stars, demons, Ultimate Clubstep, secondary black and the Steamstep icon. * In 2.0, the wave's name was changed to "dart." After many players showed their disapproval, it was changed back to "wave" in 2.01. * Prior to Update 2.01, two icons, which are "Nice shot!" and "Catch 'em all!", were glitched and almost impossible to get. ** Despite being glitched, RobTop used the "Nice Shot!" icon in the first sneak peek video for Update 2.0, where he shows the start of the 2.0 level "Geometrical Dominator". ** It was possible to get the "Catch 'em all!" icon by tapping a glitched normal-sized mini icon on the main menu. However, there is a rare chance of this happening. * Prior to Update 2.1, the requirement to collect the "Supporter" icon was going to settings and tap the "Rate" button. As for Update 2.1, the player is required to tap the lock of the icon. * The player can activate the use of the default mini icons by going into settings. * A contest is being held by Viprin, Etzer, and RobTop in which people create their own icons using Adobe Photoshop (preferred) and the best are implemented into 2.2 (originally top 10, but the number increases as more entries come in) Icon References Many icons in Geometry Dash were based on or were inspired by games and other things in the real world. * The icons from Geometry Dash are used from the'' Oxygene 1 font, like "Stereo Madness!", "Dry Out!", "Jumper!", "Base After Base!", "Supporter", and the icon from ''Geometry Dash and its spinoff's logos. ** The "Geometry Dash", "Practice Complete", "New Best!", "Level Complete!", and the "More Games" texts are also made with the same font. ** Before 2.0, this was the only font you could use in levels. * The icon unlocked for obtaining 60 user coins resembles BamBam, a boom from the game Boomlings, made by Robtop as well. * The icon unlocked by completing Hexagon Force in Normal Mode resembles a Creeper, a popularized aggressive and explosive mob from the game Minecraft. * The UFO unlocked for completing 30 map packs is based on Bowser's Clown Car in Super Mario World. * The Steam exclusive icon for beating 3 main levels is an obvious reference to Valve's Portal series Companion Cube. It is also related since Valve also owns Steam and is the same developer for "Portal". ** The other Steam icon for beating Clubstep (SteamStep!) has special glasses that look exactly like the official Steam logo. * The icon unlocked for collecting 10 user coins resembles the sprite of a mushroom from Super Mario Bros. 3. ** However, the icon has a squared top, unlike when it was first seen in the second WIP image for Update 2.0. In the WIP image, it had a rounded top, which made it resemble the mushroom sprite better. * The icon unlocked for typing 'Lenny' in the vault references a Lenny face, a popular meme created using Unicode characters. * The icon unlocked for typing 'spooky' in the vault resemble''s a Shy-Guy, an enemy in the ''Super Mario ''and ''Yoshi's Island ''series. * The icon unlocked for rating the stars on 2000 online levels appears to be a spin-off on ''Batman, ''hence the name, ''"Justice". * The icon unlocked for collecting all three coins on Deadlocked loosely appears to be a spin-off on Wolverine. It could also be a reference to Gengar, ''a character from the ''Pokemon ''series. * The icon unlocked for collecting 150 user coins and the robot from completing Deadlocked in Normal Mode resemble ''Iron Man. * The icon unlocked for receiving 3000 stars appears to be a direct reference to Super Meat Boy. * The icon unlocked for collecting 110 secret coins appears to be a spin-off on Deadpool. * The ship unlocked for getting 3,500 stars resembles the Mon Calamari'', a ship from the ''Star Wars ''franchise. * The ball unlocked for collecting 140 user coins resembles the Yin-Yang symbol in Chinese philosophy (Taoism). ** It also resembles one of the balls posted by GD user Etzer on TouchArcade. This is for the Project Utopia texture pack. See post * The UFO unlocked for getting a star feature level resembles Stitch from the movie ''Lilo and Stitch. * The icon unlocked for collecting 110 user coins appears to be the head of Robocop, the main character in the movie Robocop. * The icon for the achievement "Nice Shot!" references the Rotating Block from Super Mario World. * The icon unlocked for collecting all three coins on Theory of Everything 2 resembles a'' Boo,'' a ghost-like character from the Mario franchise. * The robot unlocked for collecting 200 user coins appears to be a Roman/Spartan helmet. * The robot unlocked for collecting 100 user coins appears to be a helmet that resembles Master Chief from Halo. * The robot unlocked for beating Geometrical Dominator looks slightly like Yoshi from Super Mario World. It also looks like a Snapdragon from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. * The ship unlocked for collecting 75 secret coins resembles Porygon from the Pokemon ''franchise. * The wave unlocked for typing the numbers from the TV show ''Lost in order separately into the vault (8-16-30-32-46-84), resembles the Illuminati or the All-Seeing Eye. ** The wave unlocked by the "Doomed us all!" achievement, gained by typing in a consecutive string of numbers into the vault, also resembles the Eye. ** The icon unlocked for typing the player's username into the vault appears to resemble a Minion from the Despicable Me ''film series. It also was believed by other players to resemble the All-Seeing Eye, similar to the "Doomed us all!' wave. * The waves unlocked for acquiring 2,500 stars and typing "Ahead" into the vault resemble a Metroid, the main enemies of the ''Metroid series of video games. * The cube unlocked for destroying 200 players also has the same face as the "Robin Hood" UFO. * The icon unlocked for beating Jumper resembles Ogmo, the main character of the game Jumper by Matt Thorson. ** This could be possibly related to the similarities in the naming of the song and Thorson's game itself. * The icon unlocked for beating The Seven Seas with all three coins has an eye-patch on it, a nod to the level and the song. * The icon unlocked for completing'' Viking Arena'' with all three coins partially resembles a Viking helmet on the top. * The outline of the ship unlocked for obtaining 180 user coins partially represents Zapdos, a character from the Pokémon series. * The ship unlocked for completing 1,000 user created levels directly looks like a seahorse. * The ship unlocked for obtaining 115 secret coins partially looks like Mermaid Man, a character from SpongeBob SquarePants. * The icon rewarded for completing Viking Arena in normal mode is a reference to RoboCop. * The robot unlocked for completing Deadlocked in normal mode and the icon unlocked for collecting 150 user coins are references to Marvel's Iron Man. * The ship unlocked for collecting 30 user coins resembles Elliott from Disney's movie Pete's Dragon. * The icon unlocked for beating Frontlines (Geometry Dash World ''exclusive) in normal mode resembles the 60 user coins icon. * The icon unlocked for beating Monster Dance Off (''Geometry Dash World ''exclusive) resembles a type of enemy found in the game. * The icon unlocked for collecting 5 Fire Shards resembles a custom enemy in a few known user-made levels. * The wave unlocked for collecting 5 Shadow Shards resembles the X-Wing from ''Star Wars. * The wave unlocked for collecting 5 Lava Shards resembles the default Wave but pixellated. * The icon unlocked for collecting 15 Lava Shards resembles a Thwomp from Super Mario. * The icon unlocked for 5 Bonus Unlocks resembles a cat. ** The UFO unlocked for 15 Bonus Unlocks also resembles a cat. * The icon for 15 Bonus shards may be a reference to Garfield. * The ship unlocked for 35 bonus unlocks resembles a Chain Chomp, from the Super Mario franchise. * The ship unlocked for collecting 800 user coins bears a resemblance to the Scarran Hierarchy Decimator, from Farscape. * One of the UFOs that can be purchased in the shop resembles the "Look of Disapproval" emoticon. * One of the icons that can be purchased in the shop has a little resemblance to the Ultimate ToE2 icon. * One of the icons that can be purchased in the shop resembles the (._.) emoticon. * One of the icons that can be purchased in the shop resembles Gaper from The Binding from Isaac series. * The spider that can be purchased in the Secret Shop resembles the Omnidroid from The Incredibles. * One of the icons that can be purchased in the secret shop resembles Kratos from God of War. * The Robot that can be purchased in the Secret Shop looks similar to Scratch, the secret shopkeeper. * The icon unlocked for collecting 2000 diamonds resembles Kirby, a popular video game character. * The wave unlocked for collecting 4500 stars resembles the Speed Portals inside the game. * One of the spiders that can be found in the Treasure Room faintly resembles Shoop Da Whoop. * One of the spiders that can be found in the Treasure Room Resembles Robtop's face (In the looks of it). * The icon unlocked for solving the "cod3breaker" puzzle in the Vault of Secrets is a fanmade icon or Jeyzor's Icon from Texture Pack Purpura. * The icon unlocked for typing "seven" into the Vault of Secrets is a direct reference to Finn the Human from Adventure Time. * The wave unlocked for typing "Volcano" into the Chamber of Time resembles a Christmas tree, possibly hinting at the release of Geometry Dash World. * The ball's face unlocked by Collecting 15 Fire Shards resembles the face on Dex Arson's logo. * The robot for collecting 35 fire shards resembles Anger from the movie Inside Out. * The cube for getting all of the keys (Chaos, Chest, and Time) resembles the logo for Marvel's Punisher. * The ball for collecting 425 User Coins strongly resembles a loading circle inside another. Preview __FORCETOC__ Category:Features